The invention relates to a projector for the projection of a panoramic image through an angle of 360.degree., said projector comprising means for supporting a transparent film with a picture to be projected in such a way that part of the film takes on the shape of a cylindrical surface, a number of substantially identical condensers with light source, said condensers being mounted inside the cylindrical surface and symmetrically with respect to the axis of said surface, said condensers being aligned and connected with the same number of substantially identical projection lenses, said lenses being mounted outside the cylindrical surface and also symmetrically with respect to the axis of the cylindrical surface, and means for rotating the condensers together with the projection lenses about the axis of the cylindrical surface.
A projector of this kind is known from German patent specification No. 384,470. In accordance with said patent specification, a transparency with the picture to be projected is bent into a cylindrical surfaceand coaxially disposed with a projection screen placed outside the transparency. One or more projection lenses, mounted outside the transparency and symmetrically with respect to the common axis of both cylindrical surfaces, may rotate about said axis together with the same number of condensers with light source aligned with said projection lenses and disposed inside the transparency. When the projection lenses and the appertaining condensers are being rotated, one section of the transparency is projected on the cylindrical projection screen with each rotation. When the rotational speed is high enough, i.e. each area of the projection screen is illuminated at least approximately 50 times per second, the eye will gain the impression that the entire transparency is projected permanently on the screen.
A disadvantage of the projector according to the cited German patent specification No. 384,470 is that a stationary transparency is projected and that, consequently, only a stationary image can be obtained.